Not What We Expected
by Where Butterflys Never Die
Summary: Takes place during 'Victori-Yes'. What if it wasn't the pizza guy at the door? What if it was an abandoned baby? Jade and Tori must work together to help care for the baby left on Tori's porch. Who left the baby there? Is it someone they know? Can they take care of this baby, and will something more then friendship blossom between the two? Jori!
1. Pizza guy or someone else?

_You know when an idea pops into your brain and it won't go away? This is one of those idea's lol. I am going to need help writing this fanfic. Yes, I am looking for a co-writer! :D If interested then PM me! :)_

* * *

Tori groaned as she lifted the big blob of pizza dough onto the kitchen counter. She looked towards Jade to see that Jade was just on her laptop.

"Hey," Tori said, making Jade turn her attention away from the screen and direct it towards Tori.

"This seems like a lot of pizza dough," Tori continues, "Are you sure you read me the recipe right?"

"Yeah I said four cups of flour," Jade said.

Tori's jaw dropped as she looked back down at the huge blob of pizza dough, "You said four pounds of flour!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I meant four cups," Jade said in a plain tone of voice.

Tori groaned, her hands kneading the blob of dough. "Great!," she groaned as she pulled out a dough rolled from the counter and began to roll it on the dough. "Will you get up off your butt and help me with this stupid pizza?"

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ooh, I think that's for me," Jade said, closing her laptop and getting up to open the door.

"Who is it?" Tori asked.

"It should be the pizza."

"Pizza? Wha-? Why would you order pizza when you knew we were making pizza!"

"Cause I knew you'd fail."

Tori shot Jade a glare. And boy, if looks could kill Jade would be lying dead on the Vega's floor.

Jade smirk, the glare only satisfying her, opposite to Tori's intentions of the glare. Tori grumbled and turned her attention back to the pizza dough, violently kneading it with the pizza dough roller.

Jade opened the door, and her smirk soon fell. There was no pizza man standing there like she had intended. "Oh my God," she murmured, aquamarine eyes wide with shock. This had now drawn Tori's attention as she placed the dough roller down.

"What? What is it?" she asked as she walked over to Jade's side, stopping in shock when she too saw who was there.

It was a little baby carrier and inside a baby. She was jest in a bright pink footie pajama's and had strands of hair on her head. Her face was round, and she had cute chubby cheeks. Placed on top of the sleeping baby was a note. Tori bent down, picking the note up and opening it, reading it aloud.

"_To whom it may concern,_

_Five months ago I was blessed with a beautiful baby girl, whom I named Evelyn Marie. I was so ecstatic, the only problem was, I am eighteen. The father of this baby was no where to be found, and my parents did not approve. So, I leave her to you. I'm not a stranger, we know each other pretty well actually. But, you will not find out who has written this note, it is for the best. I know my Evey will be happy with you._

_With Love,_  
_X_"

Tori and Jade looked at the note in shock. How the heck were they supposed to raise a five month old baby? They were eighteen for crying out loud! And school, how can they take care of a baby and school at the same time?

And, who was it that left that note? In the note they said that they know each other….then who was it? Who would leave a baby on Tori Vega's doorstep?

The piercing sound of a wail jolted the two frenemies out of their train of thought. A sympathetic look crossed over Tori's, and a look of annoyance over Jade's.. Tori bent down and picked the baby out from the little carrier and cradled her in her arms.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring," Tori continued to hum the song, but it had little effect on the wailing baby.

"Oh Vega give me her!" Jade snapped, roughly taking Evelyn from Tori's arms and cradling her in her own. Aquamarine eyes bored into bright blue ones which were swimming with unspilled tears. A small smile danced across Jade's lips as she slowly rocked the baby back and forth, humming a lullaby she had remembered from childhood. That was, when her parents were around.

Evelyn cries soon turned into nothing more then soft occasional hiccups. Tori looked, a smirk across her face, impressed. "Wow Jade, I'm impressed," she said, speaking her thoughts aloud. Jade just scoffed, "What ever, Vega." She spat back with her usual venomous tone, continuing to rock Evelyn back and forth.

Evelyn yawned, her blue eyes drooping. "Awe, someone's tired!" Tori cooed as she gently tickled Evelyn, causing the small baby to giggle. Tori smiled, taking the baby from Jade's arms. She held her, walking up the stairs. She gently placed Evelyn down on a pillow and walked to the closet, pulling out the old 'assemble yourself' crib from when she was a baby.

Tori smiled as fond memories rushed back to her head, staring at the white and pink crib. After about ten minutes the crib was all assembled. Tori let out a breath of relief and satisfaction as she stared at the crib. She then walked back over to Evelyn who was now sleeping peacefully upon Tori's pillow.

Tori smiled, "Night Night little one, sweet dreams." Tori cooed, setting her down in the crib and drawing a small baby blanket over her.

She sighed and walked to the doorway where Jade was standing, her arms folded across her chest.

"Vega," Jade said, drawing the Half-Latina's attention. "We need to talk," she said, not giving Tori a further glance as she walked down the stairs, sitting on the couch. Tori frowned for a few seconds before following the Goth.

Tori sighed and sat on the chair across from her. There was a few moments of silence before Tori spoke up, "What?" Tori spoke, both curious and agitated about what Jade had to say.

Jade looked up from picking at her black nail polish, giving Tori a blank look. "That baby," she said. Tori looked down at her hands, expecting what Jade was about to say.

"We're only eighteen! We can't care for a baby!" Jade said. She was nervous. What about school? What about her parents? What would they think? And soon enough the day would come when CPS came knocking on their door to take the tiny baby away since they were so young.

"Yes we can! Jade, if we work together then we can do this! I'll have the support of my parents, I know I will!" Said Tori. She was determined to care for this baby that was left on her porch. She know she could.

"Come on, we can be like her parents!" Tori squealed happily, which caused Jade to give her a look of both horror and annoyance. Parents usually meant dating, and Jade and Tori were NOT dating. _Eww_, Jade thought.

Jade looked over to see that the Half-Latina was giving the Goth her best puppy dog look. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes, but gave in anyways. "Fine," she said through a groan. Tori's pout turned to a happy squeal.

"But you can't do that!" Jade snapped, growing slightly irritated with the girl. Tori smiled, silencing her squeal as she pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the black plastic remote that was resting on the Vega's coffee table. "We have about an hour or so before she wakes up," Jade said, reaching over and swiping the remote as she flicked the television on and skimmed through the channels. "Might as well watch some television."

Tori smiled and plopped down on the couch next to Jade, Too close for Jade's taste, but she let it slide. She was too engrossed in the show Celebrities Under Water, hoping that one would actually drown this time.

Tori sighed and turned her focus onto the television show where Winter Fox was trying to swim up. Tori tried her best to pay attention to the show but her mind wandered to other things. What would happen with the baby? Would they be able to take care of her? What about school and her parents.

And who wrote that note?

* * *

_Tada! There is chapter one! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Or else no candy for you! :U_


	2. Those Familiar Eyes

**Oh my goodness! You guys are amazing! In ONE chapter, the story already has sixteen reviews, eleven favorites, and thirty four follows! –dies- Thank you all so much and hope this amazingness continues! :D And I am still looking for a co-writer if anyone is interested! :D**

* * *

Aquamarine eyes shot open at the sound of wailing coming from upstairs. Jade was confused, who the hell could be making so much noise? Hearing slight snoring coming from beside her, she looked down to see Vega asleep, her head rested on Jade's shoulder. Too close for comfort in Jade's opinion. With a groan, she gently shrugged Tori off of her shoulders and looked towards the ceiling when the sound of the crying continued.

That's when it all came back to her. Making pizza with Vega, the baby on the doorstep. The thoughts flooded back to the young play-wright. She groaned, lifting herself onto her feet as she walked through the hallway and up the stairs to Tori's room.

Entering the Half-Latina's room, Jade immediately frowned with disgust. It was way too cheery for her. Especially the posters of the wall of the "hottest" teen boy like Taylor Laughtner or Justin Beiber. She winced, it was all to girly.

Jade preferred more of the dark stuff. Her walls were painted blue and black and the posters on the wall were all of her favorite movie of all time, 'The Scissoring.'

The continuous sounds of cry's snapped the Goth out of her train of thought and directed her attention to the small pink and white make-shift crib. She walked over, placing her hands on the railings and peering over at the small child.

She sighed, running a gentle hand over Evelyn's head and gently shushing her. She picked her up and soon began to rock her. Her actions made Jade scowl a little, she wasn't supposed to be soft. Heck, she was the one scaring babies, not comforting them.

Evelyn looked up, tears still running down her rosy cheeks. Jade looked into the young infants eyes. They seemed so familiar. Like she had seen those same eyes before, but she could not place a finger on it.

"Maybe your hungry." Jade cooed to her, holding her securely in her arms before walking out of the room and heading downstairs.

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open. The half-Latina groaned, turning over, still exhausted. She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She turned her head and looked over at the empty square beside her. She could have sworn someone was sitting in that square.

That's when it all came back to her. _Sikowitz's bet, Jade coming over, pizza, the baby…The Baby!_ Tori shot up, going to dash upstairs. She then let out a sigh of relief when seeing Jade walking downstairs, holding Evelyn in her arms.

"Glad to see your back with the living, Vega." Jade teased coming down the stairs and walking up towards her. "So it wasn't a dream." Tori said as she let out a breath, causing Jade to roll her eyes. Tori outstretched her hands, and Jade handed her the baby.

Tori smiled, brown eyes looking gently into Evelyn's. Her face then contorted in thought. Those eyes, they seemed familiar, too familiar in her opinion. But, why? Why did they seem so familiar? Who could they also belong to?

Evelyn's gentle cooing brought Tori out of her world of thought, snapping her back into the present. She smiled, looking down at the tiny infant in her arms, her maternal instincts flooding through her body.

"I'll make her a bottle." Jade announced as she walked into the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets until she found an old baby bottle that she assumed belonged to Trina and Tori when they were young. It was a clear bottle with _Whinnie the Pooh_ characters designed on the plastic. Jade rolled her eyes at the bottle and went to fill it with milk. "Hope this works," Jade murmured to herself as she walked back into the living room.

"Here, Vega." She said, handing the bottle of milk to Tori. "Thanks," Tori said as she gently pressed the nipple of the bottle to Evelyn's small lips. Evelyn whimpered, pushing the bottle away with tiny hands as she let out a strained coo, making Tori's face contort with worry while Jade had an unreadable expression on hers.

"She won't drink." Tori murmured worriedly.

"Gee, thanks, I didn't know that." Jade replied sarcastically.

"Jade!"

Tori sighed, and once more pressed the nipple of the bottle to Evelyn's lip. "Please baby girl, you gotta eat something." She murmured. Jade sighed, running her hand along Evelyn's tiny head. "C'mon.." Jade cooed.

Evelyn whimpered and cooed, but placed her lips around the nipple of the bottle as she started to drink. "Yes!" Jade and Tori cheered, feeling Victorious.

Evelyn continued to drink, wrapping her tiny hands around the plastic bottle as she gulped down the milk greedily. "Geeze, you must have been hungry." Tori murmured to the baby in a coo. Evelyn soon finished, letting out a tiny burp causing Jade and Tori to laugh.

"Hey guys were ho-" Holly Vega cut her sentence short at the sight before her. Her daughter and her, well, "friendemy," and a….a baby!? "Okay, Tori, Who's baby? Is it Beck's cause I had suspicions about him." Holly Vega growled as she dropped her plastic shopping bags and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wha- No! Mom!" Tori groaned. "Then why the heck are you holding a baby?"

Tori sighed, looking down at the small infant cradled in her arms before raising her eyes to meet her mothers. "She was sorta, left here, on the doorstep." Tori explained.

"Doorstep? People still do that?" Holly questioned. "Apparently cause look!" Tori groaned holding up Evelyn.

Holly walked over, looking down at the infant. A smile soon danced across her lips as memories flooded back to her of when her daughters were babies. "Brings me back." Holly said in a murmur, smiling as her hand gently trailed across Evelyn's chubby cheek.

"So Mom? What do we do? Can we keep her?" Tori asked, looking at her mother with big brown eyes. She was scared on what her mother would say. That, they were still in high school and that they were too young to care for a baby, and that Evelyn would have to be sent to an orphanage. Oh God, Tori absolutely did **_not_** want that for her. Those places are down right horrible and she wouldn't want her going through that.

Holly sighed, her brown eyes never leaving the infant. "For now. But I'll have to discuss this with your father. He'd know what to do." She said, and Tori could swear she felt her heart doing back flips at the sound that they could keep her. For now, anyway.

Holly then looked down at her pear phone when hearing it 'ding!'. "Oh, it's Gary!" She squealed like a teenager as she walked upstairs and into the bedroom. Tori eyed her suspiciously.

"MOM! You said you'd help me with the-" Trina stopped what she was saying when her eyes glanced upon Evelyn. "What's that?" Trina asked, a frown on her face as she gestured towards Evelyn.

"She, is Evelyn, and we're taking care of her." Tori said making Trina scoff as she approached the two. Jade glowered at her, stepping in front of Evelyn a few inches as if protecting her from the over-confident snarky sister known as Trina Vega.

Trina eyed over the baby. Evelyn looked up, cooing as she outstretched her tiny hands in Trina's direction before pulling them back. Trina scoffed and rolled her eyes. She had never been one for kids. "Whatever," she growled as she walked upstairs.

Tori exhaled through her nose and looked over at Jade. Jade was shooting glowers at the stair case where Trina had previously been walking. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the infant and the young pop star.

"You think we can do this?" Tori asked, brown eyes meeting aquamarine ones that both held the same fear, same questions. Jade sighed, "Sure we can, Vega." She said. Tori managed a weak smile, but her head was still swimming with questions that for now remained unanswered.

* * *

**Woo! There's chapter two! Sorry it took so long, I'm going through writers block D:**

**Reviews make me happeh :)**


	3. Bonding Day

The loud shrill cries woke the half-Latina from her pleasant slumber as she turned over on her bed, placing the white pillow over her left ear in an attempt to drone out the noise.

Her chocolate brown eyes opened once more to hear her door open, gently banging against her bedroom wall with a small 'thud' and saw the blue eyes thespian standing there with an exhausted and annoyed look across her face.

"Vega, get off of your ass and go see what that baby wants," she groaned, and you could tell she was exhausted. She had dark rings under her eyes that mirrored Tori's, making them look like raccoons. Strands of raven hair stood out of place and she gave a yawn to top it all off.

Tori groaned and threw back her purple blanket as she swung her tan legs over the side of the mattress and stood up, stretching out her arms before going into the guest room which had now turned into a semi-nursery.

Tori peered over the white crib to see Evelyn squirming around inside of her crib, tears streaming down her now rose red cheeks. "Aww, baby," Tori cooed as she lifted her hands down and gently scooped the five month old into her arms and rocked her.

Evelyn's tiny fingers curled around Tori's arms as she held her and looked up, cooing softly as her tears soon dissolved and turned into nothing more then soft occasional hiccups.

"You just wanted some attention, didn't you," Tori smiled and cooed at the baby and Jade rolled her eyes at the sappy scene but even though she would never admit it, it brought some type of feeling of warmth to grow inside of her, something she never felt before and didn't know why she was feeling it now, or so she told herself.

Tori glanced at the digital clock and read that it was thirty minutes past six in the morning and knew it was time for her to eat. "Jade, be a doll and go get her formula?" Tori said with a smile knowing she would hate the words that had just left her lips.

Jade gave another eye roll and grumbled something incoherent underneath her breath as she walked out of the room and down the stairs, making Tori snicker and chuckle softly.

Jade exhaled softly as she took a spoon and stirred the powdered formula, capturing her bottom lip in between her teeth in thought.

Why did she have this feeling? This, warm and fuzzy feeling inside of her? This is not her! She is Jade _frickin_' West for crying out loud! She doesn't feel warmth and show compassion! She was tough, and knew she had to keep it this way, block these feelings, but somehow she felt as if these emotions would eventually win her over.

Placing the nipple onto the top of the plastic bottle after warming it up in the microwave she placed a drop onto her arm to see if the temperature was alright. Knowing it was fine, she carried the bottle up the stairs and let out a groan at the sight of Vega tickling the baby.

Tori jumped, startled by the noise. "Oh, it's you." She said with a relieved smile as she carefully stood with Evelyn in her arms and walked to Jade to grab the bottle but then stopped herself.

"I'm not going to feed her," Tori said with a smirk on her face as she handed Evelyn in the pale girls direction, "You are."

Jades eyes went so wide it looked as of they would pop right out of her skull. "Excuse me?" She scoffed.

"You heard me," Tori smirked as she continued to hold the baby out towards her.

"No way in hell Vega," she snapped, rolling her eyes when Tori gasped and covered Evelyn's ear with her one free hand.

"No, I don't do that softie baby crap," she said. Tori looked at her skeptically and once more handed her in Jade's direction.

When realizing that Tori was not going to let this go, she let out an annoyed huff and gently took Evelyn into her arms, still holding the bottle.

"Fine Vega, if it will get you off my back," she said as she placed the tip of the nipple of the bottle to Evelyn's lips. The small baby cooed in appreciation as her tiny fingers curled around the sides of the plastic bottle as she stared up at Jade with big brown eyes.

"What?" Jade asked rhetorically as she looked down into Evelyn's eyes as she continued to gulp down the formula.

Jade fought back the urge to make any attempt to stroke her head or coo at her. You're Jade West, she kept telling herself over and over in her mind, You don't do any of that loving crap.

Tori smiled as she watched Jade hold and feed Evelyn and hoped that a bond could form between the baby and the thespian.

An idea popped into her head. She would make Jade go with her and make them spend a 'bonding day' together so that Jade could bond with Evelyn. She inwardly squealed excitedly at the idea.

Tori looked over to check the time and noticed that it was ten minutes past seven in the morning. It was still early, but not too early to get started.

"Jade, c'mon lets to eat breakfast and then go," Tori said.

"Go? Go where Vega?" Jade asked as she followed Tori down the stairs, still holding Evelyn in her arms.

"We're going to spend a bonding day with Evelyn!" Tori squealed excitedly as she pulled out milk, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and two bowls and spoons and began to pour in the cereal.

"Hold up, I'm not doing any of that crap, I've already fed her, that's enough 'bonding time' for me." Jade scowled, growing frustrated with her frienemy.

"Oh come on Jade, please! It will be fun and you two might really bond," Tori smiled as she pushed the bowl of cereal over in Jades direction, who picked up the silver spoon and began to eat.

"Fine," she said through mouthfuls of chewed cereal, "I'll go if it will quit your whining little miss 'Oh come on Jade, spend some time with the baby and then we can all get a soda pop!' " She said in her southern belle accent that she reserved to mock Tori with.

"I. Don't. Talk like that!" Tori seethed, but you could tell that she honestly was not to offended by Jades 'intimidation' of her, for lack of better words.

Jade rolled her eyes, "What ever," she said a she continued to eat her cereal.

"So you're coming, right?" Tori said with her eyebrows raised, and Jade nodded with a huff.

Tori smiled, "Yay! Come on!" She said as she stood up. "But, we need to take your car..." Tori said sheepishly, feeling embarrassed that she still did not have a drivers license.

Jade rolled her eyes and took her car keys from her pocket and jingled them before hearing to her car with Evelyn in her hand.

"Oh! I have to go grab the car seat from when I was little and hook it up in the backseat before we go," Tori said and ran upstairs, digging through her closet before carrying the pink and purple car seat to Jades car and hooked it up in the backseat.

Once the car seat was hooked into place Tori took Evelyn from Jade's arms and buckled her in. "Alright! We're all set to go to Babies R Us!" Tori smiled and Jade groaned at her overly peppy tone before getting in the drivers seat and started the engine once Tori was in the passengers seat.

* * *

Tori smiled excitedly as Jade pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "How about you carry her Jade?" Tori asked with a smirk. Jade surprisingly nodded her head and unbuckled Evelyn and picked her up.

Evelyn immediately squeaked and giggled when seeing Jade and curled her tiny fingers around her, cuddling into her and let out a content coo.

As much as she tried, Jade could not fight back the soft smile that stretched across her peach glossed lips when seeing Evelyn cuddle into her and wrap her arms around her small body a bit tighter.

Tori grabbed a cart once they were inside and pushed it beside Jade. "Do you wanna put her in the cart?" Tori asked as she pushed the cart to which Jade immediately shook her head.

"No. Uh, no, I'm fine Vega..." She said as we continued to hold the cooing Baby.

Tori smiled before pushing the cart into the baby clothes department and looked around, gasping when she saw a little green summer dress and picked it up.

"How about this? It's so cute!" She smiled as she showed Jade and Jade nodded her head. Tori giggled and placed it in the cart, along with a pink one.

"Fine, but if you get to pick out those I get to pick out this," she said as she held up a black dress with pink skull patterns on it. Tori's eyes widened but she reluctantly nodded her head and Jade smirked as she placed it in the cart.

* * *

Once they were finished picking out clothes they were in the toy department. "Okay, I need the bathroom, go and pick out a the stuffed animals and stuff." Tori said, leaving the cart as she headed to the restroom area.

Jade walked through the aisle and sat down with Evelyn in her lap as she picked up a soft teddy bear from the shelf and waved it in front of Evelyn's face.

Evelyn giggled and clung to the stuffed animal before holding it up to Jade wanting to share and play.

Jade smiled; "Okay, so this ones a keeper, huh?" She cooed, surprised at how she was acting right now, of how this little baby was breaking down the walls that guarded her heart faster then Beck or anyone else could, and most failed. What was so special about Evelyn?

Evelyn giggled and crawled off of her lap and picked up another stuffed animal and placed it on Jades lap, giving a toothless grin.

Jade chuckled and picked it up as well. It was a stuffed animal yellow tabby cat with green eyes. "Okay," she smiled. Evelyn giggled and crawled back into her lap, her little fingers clinging to the fabric of Jades black clothing.

When Tori came back it was a sight she never imagined she would see. Jade was sitting on the floor, her hand caressing Evelyn's head as she was asleep against her stomach.

"Aww, I thought I'd never see the day," Tori said, causing Jade to jump and send Tori a death glare.

"Vega," she growled but held Evelyn close.

"I honestly thought it would take a lot longer for something like this to happen, but I'm glad it didn't." Tori smiled, and Jade returned it as she picked up the stuffed animals and little baby Evelyn.

"Me too."


End file.
